


Bozulan Kural

by elizabethrank



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethrank/pseuds/elizabethrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Kuralı bozdun.'' diye mırıldandı Annabeth kendi kendine.''Kahramanlar bu kadar erken ölmez, Percy. Onlar uzun yıllar yaşarlar, sonra da yaşlanıp öldüklerinde tanrılar tarafından ödüllendirilirlerdi...''</p>
<p>Percabeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bozulan Kural

Genç kız hareket etmiyordu. Sarı saçları önüne dökülmüş, yüzünü kapatmıştı. Bedeni bembeyaz gözüküyordu, yüzü gözyaşlarından ıslaktı, gözleriyse kapalıydı. Ellerinde kurumuş kan vardı. 

Öylece oturmuştu. Ölü gibi gözüküyordu. Fakat önündeki çocuk ondan da kötüydü. Çocuğun yüzü bembeyazdı, dudakları hafif aralık kalmıştı, gözleri sımsıkı kapalıydı. Turuncu tişörtü kan içindeydi. Kızın elindeki kan da çocuğa ait olmalıydı.

Kız yavaşça gözlerini açtı. Kanlanmış gri gözleri, ay ışığında hem tehditkar, hem de korkunç gözüküyordu. Göz altları ağlamaktan şişmişti. 

Yavaşça uzanıp elini tuttu çocuğun. Nefes alış verişleri boş odada yankı yapıyordu. Kız yine aynı yavaşlıkla çocuğun yanına kıvrılıp başını boynuna yasladı. Elini kanı zerre umursamayarak belinden sardı. 

''Birlikte olacağız.'' dedi kız çocuğa daha da sıkı sarılarak.''Ayrılmayacağız.''

Ve gri gözlerini kapattı. Yanındaki çocuk kıpırdamamıştı bile. Kız ölü gibi gözüküyordu, fakat asıl ölü olan o çocuktu. Siyah saçlı, turuncu tişörtlü çocuk...

Kızın nefes alış verişleri düzene girdi. Ve beş genç odadan içeri girene kadar ikisi de bir daha hareket etmedi.

 

Yine aynı genç kız, yanındaki iki arkadaşıyla taksideydi bu sefer. Sarı kıvırcık saçlarını sıkıca ensesinde bağlamıştı. Fakat inatçı birkaç bukle lastikten kurtulmuş, alnının kenarından sarkıyordu. Gri gözleri taksinin camına vuran yağmur damlalarını seyrediyordu. Üstünde turuncu bir tişört vardı, altındaysa bir kot pantolon.

Kızın yüzü bu sefer çok daha kötüydü. Gözlerinin altı koyu halkalarla çevrilmişti, gri gözlerindeki kan daha da kötüleşmiş, dudakları açık mor rengine dönmüştü.

Onu gören kimse iyi olduğunu söyleyemezdi. Kız her an düşüp bayılacakmış gibi gözüküyordu. Fakat bu kızın pek umurunda değildi.

Haklıydı, o çocuk ölürken, kız da ölmüştü sanki. Onun kalbi durduğunda kızın da kalbi durmuş, bedenine kan pompalamayı unutmuştu.

''Annabeth.'' dedi hemen yanında oturan esmer kız. Kızın kat kat kesilmiş kahverengi saçlarını minik örükler süslüyordu. Yüzünde acı bir ifade vardı. Onun da üstünde turuncu renkli bir tişört vardı, tıpkı adı Annabeth olan kızın ve ölen çocuğun üstündeki gibi.

''Hanımefendi,'' diye sözünü kesti taksinin şoförü.''Geldik. Nerede durmamı istersiniz?''

''Kapıların orada durun.'' dedi esmer kız. Adam tamam anlamıyla başını sallarken kız tekrardan Annabeth'e döndü.''Gelmek istediğine emin misin?''

''Sizinle beraber geleceğim, Piper.'' dedi Annabeth.''Orada olacağım.''

''Pekala,'' dedi Piper mırıldanırcasına. Üzerine gitmek yerine sessizce başını yere eğdi. Sarışın kızın ne onu, ne de başkasını düşünecek hali yoktu.

''Empire States'in önüne geldik.'' dedi şoför. Piper tamam anlamıyla başını sallarken adama para uzattı.

''Tristan McLean'a selamlarımı iletin lütfen.'' dedi şoför.''Sizinle tanışmak da büyük bir şerefti.'' 

Kız teşekkür ettiği sırada Annabeth kapıyı açıp kendini dışarı attı. Yağmur hızla üstüne boşanırken bundan pek etkilenmeden etrafına baktı.

''Percy,'' diye mırıldandı kendi kendine. Gri gözleri yaşlarla dolmuştu fakat ağlıyor muydu, yoksa yağmurdan mı anlaşılmıyordu. 

''Acele edelim.'' dedi Piper'ın yanında oturan, kıvırcık saçlı, kısa çocuk.''Yağmur çok hızlı yağıyor.'' 

''Leo,'' dedi Piper.''Diğerleri Melez Kampı'na varmış mıdır?'' 

Leo evet anlamıyla başını salladı.''Çoktan. Biz de buradan oraya cena...oraya gideriz yani.''

Melez Kampı, diye düşündü Annabeth o anda. Gri gözlerini daha büyük bir keder kaplarken bakışlarını Empire States binasına çevirdi. Burada o kadar anıları vardı ki...

''İçeri geçelim.'' dedi Piper temkinli bir sesle, ardından Annabeth'i yavaşça belinden itti. Annabeth istemeye istemeye binanın içine girdiğinde bu sefer onu başka anılar bekliyordu.

Annabeth ve Percy buradan yukarı çıkmıştı. Burada Olimpos'u savunmuşlardı. Her şeyi birlikte yapmışlardı.

Şimdi...

''Ne yapmamız gerekiyor?'' dedi Leo şaşkın bir sesle.''Annabeth?''

Annabeth mekanik bir hareketle başını yanda, görevli sandalyesinde oturan adama çevirdi. Adam yavaşça başını kaldırdığında kızın gözlerine baktı. 

''Altıyüzüncü kat.'' dedi Annabeth soğuk bir sesle.''Olimpos'a çıkacağız.'' 

Adam önce onları baştan aşağı süzdü. Ardından hiçbir şey söylemeden onlara bir anahtar kartını uzattı. Normalde o görevli bir şeyler gevelemeden duramazdı. Ama o da fark etmiş olmalıydı kızın vahim halini.

Annabeth, her zaman yaptığı şeymiş gibi asansöre binip kartı görevli bölmesine yerleştirirken arkadaşları şaşkınlıkla onu seyrediyordu. Annabeth hiçbir şey söylemedi.

Ama asansörde bir şarkı çalmaya başladığında Annabeth ne yapacağını şaşırdı. Bu şarkıyı çok net hatırlıyordu. Olimpos Titanların kuşatmasına uğradığı sırada, o, Percy, Thalia ve Kıvırcık yukarı çıkarken çalan müzikti bu.

Nasıl unutabilirdi ki?

Asansörler açıldığında Annabeth'in gözleri dolmuştu. Athena ona ağladığı için kızacak mıydı? Umurunda değildi. Ares onunla dalga mı geçecekti? Afrodit sinir krizleri mi geçirecekti?

''Buradan düşer miyiz?'' diye sordu Leo korkuyla. Piper onun koluna vurduğunda bunu sormaması gerektiğini fark edip sustu. Annabeth diğerlerinde yaptığı gibi bunda da hiç düşünmeden yürüyüp karşıya geçti. 

Arkadaşları da yanına geldiğinde, Olimpos'un görkemli sarayı karşılarında duruyordu. Annabeth birkaç saniye etrafına baktı. 

Burası, Percy olmadan ona hiçbir şey ifade etmiyordu. Hiçbir şey güzel gelmiyordu. Ağır adımlarla devasa kapıdan içeri girdi.

On iki Olimpos tanrısı, birbirinden farklı tahtlarında, altı metrelik görkemli halleriyle oturmuş, onların gelmelerini bekliyordu.

Annabeth'in gözleri kendine gelmiş gibi gözüken Athena'ya takıldı fakat anında bakışlarını başka yöne çevirdi. 

Annabeth Percy'nin onun her şeyi olduğunu söylemişti. Athena'ysa bunu umursamamıştı bile. Annabeth artık bundan emindi.

Annabeth ağır adımlarla Zeus'un tahtının önüne geldi ve başını eğip onu selamladı.''Tanrı Zeus, bizi evinize kabul ettiğiniz için teşekkür ederiz.'' 

''Ayağa kalkabilirsin, Athena kızı.'' dedi Zeus soğuk bir sesle. Annabeth başını kaldırırken bakışları Poseidon'a kaydı. Annabeth Poseidon'un ne kadar da yaşlı gözüktüğünü fark etti. Tıpkı savaştan sonraki hali gibi gözüküyordu. 

Yeşil gözleri, diye düşündü Annabeth istemsizce. Tıpkı Percy'ninkiler gibi.

Geri çekilip arkadaşlarının yanında dururken herkesin gözü onların üstündeydi. Annabeth ilk konuşan olmayacaktı. Böyle bir şey olmayacaktı.

''Büyük bir iş başardınız.'' dedi, iri yarı bir adam olan Hephaistos.''Hepiniz ödüllendirilmeyi fazlasıyla hak ediyor.''

Annabeth istemsizce güldü. Ödüllendirilmek mi? Annabeth'in ödülü hayatının aşkını kaybetmek miydi yani?

''Kocama katılıyorum.'' dedi Afrodit Piper'ı süzerken. Daha sonra bakışları Annabeth'e kaydı. Yüzünde bir acı vardı. Hafifçe dudağını büktü fakat bir şey söylemedi. Bakışlarını tekrardan Piper'a çevirip hafifçe gülümsedi.''Hepsi büyük ödüller hak ediyor.''

''Annabeth Chase.'' Annabeth annesinin sesini duyduğunda gri gözlerini ona çevirdi.''Öne çık kızım.'' 

Annabeth ağır adımlarla öne çıktı. Athena Annabeth'i baştan aşağı süzdükten sonra konuşmaya başladı.''Sen, iki bin yıldır gelmiş geçmiş en güçlü Athena melezisin. İşaretimi takip edip Parthenos'u kurtardın. Ödüllerin en büyüğünü alabilirsin.'' 

Annabeth'in içinden kahkaha atarak gülmek geliyordu. Bir hafta onsuzluğa dayanamazken, sonsuza kadar dayanmasını istiyorlardı. Annabeth başını iki yana salladı.''Ne demek istediğinizi biliyorum, fakat istemiyorum. Bunu benim yerime diğer arkadaşlarıma teklif edebilirsiniz.''

Zeus'un birazcık homurdanması dışında kimse bir şey söylemedi. Athena derin bir nefes aldı.''İyice düşün, kızım. Sonsuzluğa sahip olabilirsin. Aşk gelip geçici bir şeydir.''

Annabeth güldü. Athena onu parçalayacak mıydı? Parçalasın, umurunda değildi. İşin ucunda Percy'yi görmek vardı. Ona sonsuzluktan çok daha büyük bir ödül olurdu.

''Hiçbir zaman beni anlamadın anne.'' dedi Athena.''Sen, Olimpos'un en aklı başındaki tanrıçasıydın. Onun benim her şeyim olduğunu biliyordun. Hiçbir şey yapmadın. Hiçbir şey.'' 

''Benim suçum değildi.'' dedi Athena.''Onu ben öldürmedim.''

Annabeth dişlerini sıktı.''Athena'nın İşareti uğruna Tartarus'a düştük. O olmasaydı oradan sağ çıkacağımı mı sanıyordun? Tek başıma. Orada hayatta kaldıysam, bu Percy sayesindeydi.''

Athena konuşmadı. Annabeth buna sevinerek geri çekildi ve arkadaşlarını hafifçe öne itti.''Siz devam edin lütfen. Benim cevabım değişmeyecek.''

''Annabeth.''

Annabeth ilk önce yanlış duyduğunu sandı, hatta Poseidon'un seslenmiş olabileceğini düşündü. Fakat önünde ağzını bile hareket ettirmeden duran Poseidon'un konuşmadığı belliydi.

Bu oydu. Deniz yeşili gözleri heyecanla parıldayan, turuncu tişörtlü, Annabeth'in Yosun Kafa'sı Percy Jackson...

''Percy...'' dedi Annabeth ona doğru koşarken. Ona sarılmak için kollarını açmıştı fakat eli içinden geçip gitti. Percy orada değildi.

Percy'nin hayaletiydi orada olan. 

Annabeth ağlamaya başladı. Umurunda değildi. Daha fazlasına dayanamazdı. Olmazdı. 

''Şşt,'' dedi Percy sakin bir sesle.''Buradayım, Annabeth. Yanındayım.''

''Kanlar içindeydin Percy.'' dedi fısıldarcasına.''Bembeyazdı bedenin. Nefes almıyordun. Se-sen...''

''Özür dilerim.'' dedi Percy.''Seni bırakmak zorunda olduğum için özür dilerim.'' 

Annabeth nefes almaya çalıştı. Ama onun nefesi Percy'ydi, onu hayata bağlayan nokta oydu. Şimdi nasıl yaşayabilir, nasıl nefes alabilirdi ki?

''Kabul et.'' dedi Percy.''Reddetme bu teklifi.''

Annabeth acı acı güldü.''Kabul edeyim de sonsuza kadar bunun acısını mı çekeyim? Sonsuza kadar senden uzak mı kalayım?'' 

''Seni seviyorum.'' dedi Percy.''Seni her şeyden çok seviyorum. Ve benim için bunu reddetmeni, benim için hayatından vazgeçmeni kabul edemem.''

''Sen de reddetmiştin.'' 

''Seni bırakmak demek oluyordu. Ben... ben zaten gittim Annabeth. Seni sonsuza kadar beklerim, ama mutlu olduğunu görmek...''

Annabeth başını iki yana salladı.''Böyle bir şey olmayacak. Beni ikna etmeye çalışma, boşuna uğraşırsın. Seni orada bırakamam.''

Percy elini Annabeth'in yanağına uzattı fakat bir sisten ibaretti. Yavaşça güldü.''Anneme üzgün olduğumu söyleyebilir misin? Ve de onu ne kadar sevdiğimi?'' 

Annabeth hıçkırıklarının arasında başını salladı. Percy'yi gördüğüne seviniyordu fakat onu hayalet olarak görmek ona o kadar acı veriyordu ki sevincini hissedemiyordu bile.

''Madem kabul etmeyeceksin,'' dedi Percy sakin bir sesle.''Seni Elysium'da bekleyeceğimi unutma o zaman. Burada çok güzel sıcak çikolata yapıyorlar, biliyor musun? Hem sahili de çok hoş.''

Annabeth güldü fakat bunları gerçek hayatlarında yapamayacakları düşüncesi onu paramparça ediyordu. Asla Jüpiter Kampı'na gidip el ele yürümeyecekler, üniversiteye gidemeyecekler, evlenip beraber bir yuva kuramayacaklardı.

''Seni hep seveceğimi bilmen benim için yeter.'' dedi Percy gülümseyerek.''Hem sen gelene kadar Elysium'un keyfini çıkarıyorum. Sonra sabahları kalkmıyorum diye kızıyorsun bana.''

Annabeth güldü.''Çok uzun sürmeyecek.''

Percy'nin gülümsemesi yüzünde dondu.''Sürecek. Sen hayatının en güzel anlarını yaşayacaksın, ben de seni izleyeceğim. Gülümsediğini, mutlu olduğunu... Anlıyor musun? Senin mutsuz olduğunu görmeye dayanamam.''

''Sensiz mutlu olamam.'' dedi Annabeth.''Bu mümkün değil.''

''Artık gitmeli.'' dedi Poseidon.''Percy, çok büyük bir iş başardın. Keşke ölmeseydin, keşke sana o teklifi tekrardan yapabilseydim oğlum. Sen gerçekten de benim en sevdiğim oğlumsun. U-unutma bunu.''

Percy hafifçe gülümsedi.''Teşekkürler baba.''

''Benim için Luke'a selam söyler misin?'' dedi Hermes rahat bir şekilde.''Bir süre daha oralarda olacaktı.''

Percy güldü.''Evet, gördüm. Bana hala öğretecek numaraları olduğunu söyledi.''

Percy Annabeth'e gülümsedi.''Eğer ölmeseydim... senin yaptığın bir evde, Jüpiter Kampı'nda yaşayacağımızı hayal etmiştim. Gerçek olmadı ama... Sanırım burada da bunu yapabiliriz. Seni bekliyor olacağım, bunu unutma.''

''Percy...'' dedi Annabeth boğuk bir sesle.''Lütfen-''

''Seni seviyorum. Seni seviyorum, Akıllı kız. Seni hiç bırakmak istemedim fakat buna mecburum. Özür dilerim.''

Percy ortadan yok olurken Annabeth daha fazla dayanamayıp hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlamaya başladı. Piper gelip ona sarıldığında yere çöktü. Dakikalar sonra dayanamayara taht odasından dışarı fırladı.

 

Annabeth, Poseidon kulübesindeki tuzlu su kokusunu hep sevdiğini düşünürdü. Ona Percy'nin kokusunu hatırlatırdı. Annabeth Percy'nin yokluğunda hep Poseidon kulübesine gider, vaktini orada geçirirdi.

Kulübedeki ranzalara, sonra da köşeye asılmış kefene baktı. Kefen Athena ve Hermes kulübesi başta olmak üzere kamptaki her kulübenin yardımıyla yapılmıştı. Ares kulübesindekiler bile köşesine minik bir domuz arması eklemeyi ihmal etmemişti.

Annabeth kefenin yumuşak yüzeyine dokunurken işlenen şekillere dikkat etti. Bunlar Percy'nin maceralarını anlatıyordu; Şimşeği kurtarışını, avcılarla maceralarını, kılıç dövüşlerini, Olimpos'u savunuşlarını...

En köşede bir sualtı öpüşmesi işlenmişti. Bunu Afrodit kulübesindekiler yapmıştı. Clarisse de yardım etmişti ve bunu yaparken hiç homurdanmamıştı. 

Percy kampın, dünyanın, Olimpos'un kahramanıydı. 

''Kuralı bozdun.'' diye mırıldandı Annabeth kendi kendine.''Kahramanlar bu kadar erken ölmez, Percy. Onlar uzun yıllar yaşarlar, sonra da yaşlanıp öldüklerinde tanrılar tarafından ödüllendirilirlerdi...''

O sırada birisi kulübeden içeri girdi. Annabeth başını kaldırdığında bunun satir arkadaşları Kıvırcık olduğunu fark etti. Kıvırcık'ın yüzü ağlamaktan şişmişti, yine de güçlü duruyordu. Annabeth onu gördüğünde yerinden hızla kalkıp ona sarıldı. 

''Ah, tanrılarım,'' diye mırıldandı Kıvırcık.''A-annabeth... Za-zamanı geldi. Kefeni gö-götürmemiz gerek.'' 

Annabeth geri çekilirken tamam anlamıyla başını salladı ve kefeni zarifçe eline aldı. Kıvırcık koluyla gözlerini silerken kenara kaydı. Annabeth omuzlarını dikleştirip hızlı adımlarla kulübeden dışarı çıktı ve yürümeye başladı. Kısa süre sonra kamp ateşi etrafına toplanmış melezler, avcılar ve nimfalar göründü. Hepsinin gözleri Annabeth'teydi.

Annabeth Argus'un bile ağladığını görünce ağlamaması gerektiğini hatırlattı kendine. Şu anda yıkılmadıysalar bunun sebebi Annabeth'i ağlatmamaktı. 

Annabeth ortaya geldiğinde köşede bekleyen avcı grubunu, bir köşede ağlayan Nico Di Angelo'yu, Kıvırcık'ın kız arkadaşı Ardıç'ı gördü. Connor ve Travis bile şaka yapmıyordu. Kahinleri Rachel elindeki mavi saç fırçasını sımsıkı tutmuş, ağlıyordu. Bir anda Annabeth'in aklına yaşadıkları onlarca şey geldi.

Ama onu asıl yıkan Kheiron oldu. Kheiron üç bin yaşında olmasına rağmen bugün olduğu kadar hiçbir zaman yaşlı gözükmemişti. Göz altları şişmiş, yüzü kaskatı kesilmişti. 

Annabeth ağlamaya başladı. Percy ne derse desin, onsuz yaşayamazdı. Bunca insan onun gidişini kabullenemezken Annabeth nasıl kabullenebilirdi ki?

Annabeth kefeni Kheiron'a uzattı. Kheiron Kefen'i ateşin üstüne koydu. Kamp ateşinin rengi maviydi. 

Annabeth gülümsedi. Göz yaşları yüzünü ıslatırken esen rüzgar yüzünden ürperdi. Kheiron geri çekilip etrafındakilere baktı.

''Yunanlılar, Romalılar, avcılar, nimfalar, satirler,'' dedi Kheiron titrek bir sesle. Annabeth daha sonra Hazel, Frank ve Reyna'nın da orada olduğunu fark etti. Onlar da gelmişti.

''Bu akşam burada Poseidon'un oğlu, Percy Jackson'ı kadere yolcu etmek için toplandık.'' diye devam etti Kheiron.''O, şüphesiz yetiştirdiğim en iyi melezlerden biriydi. Gelmiş geçmiş en büyük kahramanlardan biriydi. Ölümü hepimizi derinden üzdü. Ruhu Elysium'da huzur bulsun.''

''O, senin yetiştirdiğin en büyük kahramandı, Kheiron.'' dedi Annabeth buruk bir gülümsemeyle. Sonra aklına Yunan sütunlarının yanında duran Herkül geldi.''Herkül yanında halt yemiş.''

Kheiron hafifçe gülümserken elini ateşe çevirdi. Ateş bir anda kefeni sararken Annabeth kendi yanıyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Sanki yaşadıkları her şey yok oluyordu bir anda. 

Kheiron'a sımsıkı sarıldı. Kheiron da ellerini kızın boynuna sardı ve sessizce kefenin yanışını izlediler. Dakikalar sonra kefen tamamiyle yandı ve kamptakiler dağıldı. Orada sadece Annabeth, Kıvırcık ve Thalia kalmıştı. Kheiron bir işi olduğunu söyleyip oradan ayrıldığında Annabeth onun herkesin önünde ağlamak istemediğini, bu yüzden gittiğini biliyordu. 

Thalia kollarını Annabeth' sararken elektrik mavisi gözlerini kefenden geriye kalan demir askılığa dikti. O da ağlamıştı. Kalın göz kalemi yüzünü siyaha boyamıştı.

''Onsuz ne yapacağım ben?'' dedi Annabeth titrek bir sesle.

''Devam etmek zorundayız, Annabeth.'' dedi Thalia.''Percy de böyle olmasını isterdi. Senin mutlu olmanı görmek isterdi.

Annabeth'in bakışları donuklaştı. Artık Annabeth ne hissettiğini anlayamıyordu. Hem ağlıyor, hem gülüyordu. 

Tek hissettiği... boşluktu. Hiçbir şeydi.

Thalia ve Percy gerçekten de birbirine çok benziyordu.

''Avcıların yanına dönmem gerek.'' dedi Thalia.

''Ben biraz daha burada kalacağım.'' dedi Annabeth. ''Daha sonra gelirim.''

''Demek bu Perry Johnson'ın cenazesiydi. Ah, ama kaçırmışım sanırım.'' Annabeth arkasında duyduğu sesle başını kaldırıp şarap tanrısına baktı. Şarap tanrısının üstünde yine o hawai gömleği ve kaprisi vardı. Gözlerindeki şeytani mor parıltı gücünü hiç kaybetmiyordu.

''Melezleri sevmediğimi bilirsin.'' dedi Annabeth'e bakarak.''Yine de... bu çocukta bir ışık vardı. Ölmeyip tanrı olsa işime yarayabilirdi. Şu şarap işleri çok karışık bu sıralar. Hem reşit sayılacağı için şarap da içirebilirdim, değil mi Annie Bell?''

''Adı Percy Jackson'dı.'' dedi Annabeth.''Benim de adım da Annabeth, Annie Bell değil.'' 

Dionysos güldü.''Öyle olsun bakalım. Hey, sen.'' Eliyle Kıvırcık'ı işaret ettiğinde Kıvırcık korkuyla bakışlarını tanrıya çevirdi.''Bu kızı biraz yalnız bıraksak iyi olacak. ''

Ardından Kıvırcık'ı çekiştirerek oradan uzaklaştırdı. Annabeth kamp ateşinin başında tek başına kaldı. 

Elleriyle gözlerini silip burnunu çekti. Yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleştirdi.''Ben de seni seviyorum, Yosun Kafa. Mutlu olacağım, söz veriyorum. Ama yine de rahata çok alışma, ben yanına geldiğimde bana verdiğin sözleri tutman gerekiyor. Umarım Elysium tarlaları Tartarus'tan daha güzeldir. Yoksa yürüyüş yapmam, haberin olsun...''


End file.
